


Bryce's Imagination

by Zombie_Fanta



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Unreal, fantasies, this isnt real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie_Fanta/pseuds/Zombie_Fanta
Summary: Bryce has some secrets he will never tell





	Bryce's Imagination

Lily was a simple girl with simple desires and wants. Bryce was a man of many needs and wants. Some might say that the two were meant for each other, but that is simply not the case.  
Bryce was a human person. He was cold hearted, stern, and beautiful. He had human needs, and that included... A girl of his own.  
Lily was not a human person. Lily was a figure of Bryce's imagination, his dream girl. She was everything he needed in a girl, his dream girl if you will, which may be the very reason why he had to make her up in this world. But, where else could he find a girl who could twerk while in the splits? One who was racking up them tiTs? One who's booty was popping and body was rocking, one who he was proud to call his bitch? That's right, nowhere but his imagination.  
So he started writing fanfiction about this girl he had named Lily. It was this one, I'm Bryce henlo smol bean i'm a very sad pupper


End file.
